


honey, the sweeter the sun

by local_lonely_ghost



Series: the dark between stars: a study on finding love in a changing world [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Realizations of Love, Strap-Ons, ethereal metaphors, let the kids just be in love for like a SECOND please, much hornier than the title suggests, trans jake coolice, very soft and emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_lonely_ghost/pseuds/local_lonely_ghost
Summary: in between the chaos of everyday life and constant tragedies, two people too afraid to admit how deeply they've fallen find quiet, soft moments to enjoy.





	honey, the sweeter the sun

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit look at this! me? submitting content to a fandom? more likely than you'd think! y'all this is my first time writing coherent porn in this kind of format so like, be gentle with me. 
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: jake and hollis both have female genitalia and it is referred to in a feminine capacity if this upsets you i'd suggest passing this one over!!!!

“I like the way your hand fits in mine.”

 

Jake cracked an eye open, glancing to the side from where he was laying on his back. Hollis blinked back at him lazily, like a cat, thumb rubbing soothing circles in the back of Jake’s hand. Their hands were clasped tightly together, Jake’s palm searing from the heat radiating off of Hollis. Jake pushed his tongue against the back of his teeth to stop from spouting poetic bullshit about how nice Hollis’s eyes looked in the sunlight.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Intelligent. Jake winced as Hollis laughed softly, pushing themself up on their arms. Jake rubbed the fingertips of his unoccupied hand against the blanket they were both laying on. The new Hozier album drifted from the bluetooth speaker on top of the cute picnic basket Hollis had set up and Jake felt his brain go a little fuzzy as Hollis leaned over him with a slow smile. That look meant nothing but trouble and Jake was already hooked, “yes” on the tip of his tongue even if Hollis hadn’t said anything yet. Hollis leaned down and Jake stopped breathing a moment, struck by the sun glinting off their strawberry blond curls. Hollis rubbed their nose against Jake’s slowly, leisurely, lashes brushing Jake’s cheek. He was distracted enough to jolt as Hollis’s warm thumb slid over the exposed line of skin from Jake’s shirt as a result of wiggling. Hollis blinked slowly, smile a little shyer as they paused.

 

“Is this good?”

 

They murmured, lips dancing across his cheek. Jake felt as though he was going to shake apart already and Hollis hadn’t even really touched him. 

 

“Please. Please touch me.”

 

Jake felt fire trail across his skin as Hollis slid their hand up, resting solidly against his belly. Hollis hooked their leg across Jake’s hip and scratched lightly, trailing their nose up his jaw and across his cheek. Jake disentangled his hand from Hollis’s, feeling rather than hearing the sharp laugh they gave as Jake rolled both of them so he was on top of Hollis. Jake trailed a series of kisses up the enticing column of Hollis’s throat, reveling in the gasps he pulled from their lips. After what felt like ages their lips connected, sweet and chaste in comparison to their previous actions. They spent a few lazy minutes kissing, Hollis running their nails against Jake’s scalp and Jake sliding a hand up Hollis’s thigh to tuck it against his hip. Jake ground into Hollis reflexively as they tightened their grip on his hair and held him in place, firmly sliding their tongue against the seam of his lips. Jake’s lips parted and Hollis surged forward, pulling Jake hard against them by his hair and devouring him. Jake felt every single nerve ending in his body light up, crackling with electricity as Hollis’s nails dug into his scalp, then his hip. 

 

They pulled away for air, connected by a string of saliva that Hollis licked off Jake’s lips, resulting in an almost embarrassing flood of arousal to pool in Jake’s lower belly. Hollis laid back on the blanket, stretching almost leisurely as they watched Jake. Jake attempted to steady his breathing, staring at kiss-swollen lips and the blush creeping up Hollis’s throat. 

 

“How do you want me?”

 

Jake’s gaze snapped to Hollis’s face, dramatically framed hazel eyes smoldering. Hollis cupped Jake’s face, smoothing their thumbs over his cheeks and rubbing circles in his temples. 

 

“I brought a few options, thought you’d like to choose if the opportunity presented itself.”

 

Hollis’s tone was casual, but Jake had a sensitive nose and they were getting just as worked up as he was. Jake hummed in thought, slowly sliding his way down their body. He settled for rubbing his cold nose against Hollis’s exposed thigh, right under where their lemon printed shorts ended. Hollis sucked in a breath and Jake was flooded with the scent of arousal practically cloying in the air. Jake’s head buzzed and he nuzzled the crease of Hollis’s thigh, listening to the steady rate of their breath quickening. 

 

“I think I know what I want.”

 

Jake curled two fingers into the waistband of their shorts, glancing up to see Hollis hyper-focused on him. 

 

“If that’s okay?” 

 

He softened his voice and in response, Hollis’s gaze softened as well. Then they spread their legs wider in invitation.

 

“All green here baby.”

 

Jake had to struggle to keep his strength in check so he wouldn’t alarm Hollis, hands shaking as he slid the shorts down Hollis’s soft thighs. He barked out a startled laugh as Hollis giggled above him, sliding his hand up their damp thigh and feeling them tremble.

 

“Commando? That a new punk thing?”

 

He teased lightly, listening as their breath hitched in their chest as his fingertips ghosted over them.

 

“New solarpunk thing I learned. I had a joke set up but I can’t remember it now-oh FUCK do that again.”

 

Jake leaned forward and swiped his tongue broadly against Hollis again, eliciting a choked off moan as their thighs flexed. Hollis slid their fingers in Jake’s hair and he hummed, burying himself down and rubbing his lips over Hollis, who shivered. Jake growled softly and breathed in deeply, shifting as he felt his boxers dampen. He leaned forward and licked the slick from the crease between Hollis’s pussy and thigh and whined when Hollis tugged his hair firmly to get his attention. He glanced up, heart swelling at the already disheveled, lovestruck look Hollis was giving him. 

 

“Hey, new plan.”

 

Jake frowned a bit, sitting up as Hollis nudged him. Hollis grinned devilishly as they gently directed Jake to lay flat on his back.

 

“Babe, I’m gonna  _ drown _ you.”

 

Jake’s jaw dropped and he released a loud moan as Hollis laughed and swung a leg over his chest. Hollis scooted forward, Jake grabbing their hips to help and Jake was struck speechless. Gazing up at Hollis was…. Jake never put much stock into talk of fae that wasn’t related to anything to do with sylphs, but Hollis was…. ethereal. Backlit by the sun, strawberry blond curls highlighted like honey, Jake was struck by the soft focus in their eyes, the way they tilted their head and smiled curiously, as though trying to piece together what was on Jake’s mind.

 

“Still with me sweet thing?”

 

Jake blinked and melted as he felt Hollis slide a thumb into his mouth, coaxing his jaw open. Jake slid his tongue against the intrusion and readjusted his grip on Hollis’s thighs as they slowly lowered themself down. Jake was admittedly a bit impatient and attempted to coax them down faster, which only resulted in them clicking their tongue and pausing all movement. Jake whined in his throat but settled once Hollis scratched at his scalp. 

 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

 

Hollis murmured softly, stilling their hips just a few inches above Jake’s lips. 

 

“Yes, yes anything I’ll be good so good just please let me taste you.”

 

Jake squirmed under them and Hollis smiled, allowing Jake to pull their hips down the rest of the way. Hollis moaned, gasping against the kitten licks Jake was giving them. Jake practically purred licking excess slick that had begun to drip out of Hollis from their thighs before pressing his tongue to their slit and licking upward slowly. Hollis gasped and canted their hips, grinding down slightly and whispering praise. Encouraged, Jake slid his hands down and spread Hollis open to get better access, gently rubbing his tongue against their clit. Jake was rewarded with a gush of warmth against his face and growled again, grinding his hips into the air and plunging as much of his tongue as he could get into Hollis’s pussy. Jake did his best between licking as much slick from them as he could and stimulating their clit to keep a steady stream of gasps and moans slipping from between their swollen lips. Jake took a moment to breathe and lick the slick from his lips, breathing steadily as he tried to control his shaking hands. 

 

His eyelids fluttered closed as Hollis brushed their hands through his hair, humming softly.

 

“You’re so good to me Jake, make me feel so good you get me so wet it’s insane.”

 

Jake whined and twitched feeling Hollis move above him, lids fluttering open feeling their heat get closer. Hollis gently kissed him, humming at the taste of themself on his lips. Jake reached up and ran his hands up Hollis’s crop top, sliding over their back and sighing happily at how warm their skin was to the touch. Hollis moved down a bit, nuzzling Jake’s throat before finding a nice place to suck a hickey. Jake moaned, hips jerking into the air as he dug his nails into Hollis’s skin. Growing impatient, Jake slid his hands down to grab Hollis’s ass and pulled them back up, smiling goofily as Hollis laughed breathlessly. Hollis settled once more, but swore softly and jolted as Jake gently wrapped his lips around their clit and sucked. Jake gazed up at Hollis as well as he could from his position, fingertips tracing the splatter of freckles across their hip. Hollis maintained eye contact, a slow smile spreading across their face as they ground down, thighs tightening around Jake’s head. Their smile faltered, becoming slacker as Jake aimed to make them fall apart against his tongue. 

 

“Jake Jake Jake Jake Jake oh god baby so good so good!”

 

Hollis gasped and Jake swore he’d never heard a sweeter sound as Hollis came, flooding his face. Jake held their hips tightly, slowing his movements and carrying them through the aftershocks. He helped move them back to the blanket, uncaring of how debauched they looked with their legs carelessly spread and head lolling back, face tilted up toward the sky. Jake shook, drinking in the image and searing it into his memory as Hollis grinned at him, eyes bright and smile languid. He was so distracted he hardly noticed Hollis pulling the basket closer, tossing the speaker to the side and lifting the cover at the bottom. Jake blinked as Hollis pressed a flurry of soft kisses across his cheeks, realizing he’d completely zoned out. 

 

“You wanna cum baby?”

 

“Yes - yes please Hollis please. Please make me cum.”

 

Jake felt a desperate fire suddenly surge to life across his skin as he kicked off his pants and boxers, laying back as Hollis slid on the harness and securely adjusted the orange-yellow toy in place. (It had been a joke at first, a monster dick Hollis found online and bought for fun, but when Jake’s eyes darkened seeing it Hollis had much better ideas than keeping it as a novelty.) Hollis ducked down to swipe their tongue against them, causing Jake to cry out and jerk his hips. Somehow, despite practically daydreaming about eating Hollis out constantly, he was always surprised watching Hollis taste him. It was thrilling in a way, knowing Hollis wanted to do that. 

 

“I could drink you in all day. Would you like that sweetheart? Want me to eat you out for hours? Press my lips to that pretty pussy of yours?”

 

Jake gasped and trembled under them, feeling arousal shoot like electricity down his spine. Hollis pressed their thumb firmly into his thigh and he hissed, gaze snapping to Hollis’s face. Hollis smiled softly, something in their eyes Jake really couldn’t bear to analyze when he was splayed out like this under them. 

 

“Tell me what you want babe.”

 

Hollis murmured, bending down to ghost his lips against Jake’s. Jake raised his arms to wrap around Hollis, practically sobbing against them. 

 

“Please fuck me.”

 

“Mmmm...nah.”

 

Jake blinked and furrowed his brow, looking up at Hollis in confusion. Hollis grinned, sunshine bright, gently wiping a tear from Jake’s face with their thumb.

 

“I’m gonna be dumb and sappy and make love to you instead.”

 

Hollis shrugged and something inside Jake shattered as Hollis pressed into him carefully. Hollis kept watch of Jake’s face as he moaned and shuddered, rocking down against the dick sliding into him steadily. Jake took a deep breath as he felt Hollis’s hips press flush against his and took a moment to adjust, to keep his heart in his chest and not his throat before he said something he’d regret, that would ruin this moment. He didn’t realize he was crying until a muffled sob tore from his throat and he looked up at Hollis, expression open and gentle. Hollis gently wiped tears from his face, bending down to press soothing kisses against his jaw.

 

“Back with me Jake?”

 

For some reason hearing his name in place of endearments in this moment made Jake’s toes curl. He pressed his tongue to the back of his teeth to ground himself before sliding his hands up Hollis’s arms.

 

“Yeah, please move?”

 

Hollis smiled and laced their hand with his, rocking their hips gently and moving just slowly enough to drive Jake insane. The next few minutes were a blur of rolling pleasure and electric snaps in the base of his spine. He clung to Hollis, pulling his hand from their grip and instead pulling them down to press as close as possible. Hollis nuzzled their nose behind his ear and Jake panted as Hollis snapped their hips, practically punching a cry out of his chest each time they buried themself as deeply as possible. Jake’s toes curled again as he felt the pleasure building like a gentle wave, digging his nails into Hollis’s back. Hollis trailed their nose over his cheek, snapping their hips faster just a bit and raising themself on their elbows to look down at Jake. They smirked and Jake’s hips twitched, knowing what that look meant. 

 

“Hope you don’t mind,”

 

Hollis began conversationally.

 

“I’m going to give you a mark no one can ignore, so everyone knows that you’re mine.”

 

Hollis licked their lips, bending down and sinking their teeth into the tender flesh right under Jake’s jaw, and that was it. Jake felt the tension in his hips snap and his orgasm hit him like a freight train, his back arching as he ground up desperately. Hollis rocked into him, helping him ride it out before slowing to a stop when Jake began to gasp. Jake collapsed in a boneless pile, Hollis gently sliding out above him and setting the toy and harness aside. Jake felt his thighs tremble from aftershocks until Hollis kneaded at the muscle, curled up next to him with their face nuzzled into his shoulder. He did his best to wrap an arm around them, and they enjoyed the sound of Hozier singing….something (he wasn’t yet coherent enough to make out much) as they settled down in the low light of the setting sun. Hollis slid their hand into his, entwining their fingers together and resting them on Jake’s chest. Jake slowly came back to himself, his brain kicking back online and realizing he was…...sitting in a rather wet spot on the blanket. Face flushing at the realization that he managed to absolutely soak the blanket, and in relation probably Hollis, he turned to say something before the words got stuck in his throat. Hollis was staring at him, something bright and soft in their eyes. They stared at each other for a few minutes, matching their breathing and hardly blinking. 

 

“I like the way your hand fits in mine.”

 

Hollis whispered, gaze flickering around Jake’s face with a smile. Jake swallowed down an emotion he didn’t want to deal with right now. He understood though, the specific phrasing of such a comment not meant to belittle the moment they’d just had with each other. He found that he had no real idea how to answer, but it didn’t matter when Hollis leaned forward to tug him into a firm but sweet kiss. Jake’s eyes fluttered closed and he kissed back with as much feeling as he could, a little voice in his head whispering to him.

 

_ I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my life right here next to them. _


End file.
